A White Christmas
by FierySable
Summary: *Sigh*. I'm in a sappy mood. A really sappy mood. I dunno. Blame the holidays, it is NOT my fault! This is DEFINITELY a Heero X Releena fic, not my usual series style, just one fic, short, sweet, and to the point. I love the holidays...


Disclaimer: Mine? Well…I can always wish!!

To people reading Saber's Kiss: Sorry peoples! I needed a break from Quatre and Doro-chan cuz basically, I'm stumped. Writer's block for em. So…instead, I was starting to think about Christmas, and Heero and Releena, and well…I came up with this!

Outside, the snow had drifted down on Angel wings, covering the streets, the buildings, even the tiny hollows of the lamp lights with their serene powder. Outside, Father Winter's whispery laughter heralded the coming of Christmas. Outside, the hawkers cried their wares, ringing bells and laughing with the children as they chased each other through the street, throwing balls of hard packed snow at each other with a cheerful abandon.

But Heero didn't notice what was going outside as he shifted uncomfortably, trying to maintain his legendary composure as a Gundam pilot. Duo, on the other hand, was not helping.

"Heero, stop being nervous."

Heero glared. Quatre smothered a smile.

"You are, aren't you?"

"…"

"Yeah, I know you are! You only glare at me like that when…"

Heero reached for his gun, then scowled even more fiercely as he remembered that aforesaid weapon was lying on the dressing room next to his laptop. Duo grinned admonishingly, a devilish twinkle in his violet eyes telling him he had seen the unconscious action. 

"Tsk. Tsk. It's never in good taste to bring a gun into the holy House of God, don't you know that, He-man?" Duo teased, and Heero growled. Bad taste or not, Heero was literally ready to kill someone, and the braided baka would do nicely.

Before anything else could happen though, a very pregnant Dorothy appeared at the door, smiling with feline amusement as she watched Heero fix intense Prussian blue eyes on her. _Well..isn't someone the impatient bridegroom…_"She curtseyed, one hand touching her lips to hide a smile as she purred, "Calm yourself Yuy. Miss Releena will be here shortly."

There was a sudden hush of anticipation as the paparazzi checked their cameras and every single head turned as everyone attempted to catch the first glimpse of the bride. Organ music played softly, weaving its magic through the tendrils of dancing flames that burned from their perches on the pure white, hallowed walls. 

Two small flowergirls walked in first, fiddling nervously with their baskets as they tossed a deluge of rose petals on the walkway, the flowers falling from outstretched fingers like white feathers borne on the winds of hope and peace as they lay in warm contrast to the crimson carpet.

They finally finished their journey across the church to stand by their blonde-hair, blue-eyed father whom they resembled. Quatre smiled approvingly at them, and they beamed back, smothering giggles beneath a palm. Heero, however, had no eyes for them. His breathe caught, eyes riveted on the sight before him. She was gorgeous…

The hem of her gown brushed against the fallen rose petals with the feathery touch of butterfly wings, layers of silken gauze overlaying the almost diaphanous cream base to form a translucent obscurity. Heero's eyes warmed slightly as he remembered the day that they had chosen the gown out of a stack of catalogs. Duo had joked that Releena was a few years too late for white, earning a blush from her, a Death Glare from him, and a well-placed smack on the head from an exasperated Hilde. It wasn't true of course, but Duo had been correct in implying that Heero had lost his heart and soul to her quite awhile ago. Tiny seed pearls dotted the bodice, forming the centers for the flowers that had been coaxed to bloom across the fawn fabric, complete with the slight glistening of dew that dotted some of the roses' edges. Her lips were curved in a hesitant smile as she walked towards, him, only a brush of makeup touching her face. Her hair had been tamed into a mass of golden ringlets, allowing two strands to curl slightly at the sides of her face to touch her collarbone. 

It was a beautiful sight…but that wasn't what caught his attention. It was the luminosity in her eyes, wide and open with unfurled love. They sparkled like the ocean's waves on a summer day, filled with promises and oaths that went deeper than the ones they were about to speak. They were eyes so deep that if a man wasn't careful, he could unwittingly drown in them, not giving a damn as he sought to uncover mystery after mystery. Heero allowed a small smile to curve his lips wryly. He still didn't know how she did it, but _he_ had been the one to drown all those years ago. And now? Now he didn't regret it at all.

Milliardo glanced away from his baby sister's glowing countenance to fix itself on the waiting groom before him, eyes probing. What he saw made a small smile, beaten by years of harsh battle but a smile nonetheless, cross his cynical mask, letting the guarded look fade from his face. There was joy, a silent contentment in Yuy's eyes, as if he had just found the meaning to life. As they reached the foot of the alter, they two men locked eyes, cobalt blue on pale ice, before Milliardo nodded, letting go of his sister's hands, delivering the dove into the care of another man that loved her as much, or even more, perhaps, than he loved her.

The priest smiled serenely, hands flat on the altar as his baritone voice sailed across the congregation, banishing the unease and quiet whispering of the audience. "Dearly beloved, we are gatered here today…"

Releena smiled, the last of her tension sliding away as Heero touched her hand with his. Even the once annoying flashes of camera lights seemed only like the light of dancing stars tossed about to mantle over them like a wealth of good wishes…She searched his eyes, looking for some sign of regret, of panic, but finding only complete conviction. This was right. They both knew it.

"Do you, Heero Yuy, take Releena Dorlain to be your lawfully wedded wife? To cherish and protect for as long as you both shall live?"

Words, once so cheap, were held sacred with the bonds they made…"I do."

And do you, Releena Dorlain, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To cherish and protect…" Releena smiled up at Heero, fingers trembling slightly as she fit the golden band around his ring finger.

"Yes. With all my heart, I do…" Releena stepped closer, allowing Heero to draw her into his arms as liquid crystals formed in her eyes, tears of happiness that washed away the bitterness of the past. She hesitated, then whispered, only for his ears. "I swear I'll protect your heart, Heero." She brushed his bangs aside, laying her hand on his cheek.

"You may now kiss the bride."

***

Releena stretched, a small smile curving her lips as she glanced down at her sleeping husband, running her fingers through his liberally mussed hair. "Good morning, Heero." He only grumbled slightly and she laughed, bending down to kiss his cheek before slipping out of the bed. She picked up a hastily discarded silk bedrobe, wrapping it around her with a contented sigh as she walked into the receiving room to make a cup of coffee.

"Hey, ojou-san!"

Releena stopped, eyes wide in surprise as her hand froze halfway to her face. "Duo! What are you doing here?"

"Well…someone had to check up on the newly married couple, right?" Duo grinned wolfishly at her, as he added, "I see you and Heero had a good night of…ahem…rest."

Releena blushed, tightening the grip on her robe unconsciously as heat mounted her cheeks. "Well, he _is_ my husband."

Duo nodded, his merry violet eyes turning slightly more serious as he unfolded himself from the wall to stand in front of her. "Yeah, that's what I want to talk to you about. Heero loves you, right? And since you agreed to marry him, you must love him too. So do you? This _is_ the real thing for you and Heero, right? I don't want him to get hurt again."

Briefly, Releena felt a flash of anger course through her…but her eyes softened immediately as she regarded the tall pilot in front of her. They had all seen enough pain and betrayal to need further reassurances. And Duo had so few that he actually called a friend…"I promise to protect his heart, Duo. I love him. I've loved him forever."

Duo regarded the young woman, not only a Foreign Minister, but as a _person_ and nodded slowly, his grin reappearing full force. "Good." He walked towards the door, chucking her under the chin as he passed. "now I gotta go. Hilde's gonna _kill_ me if she ever finds out about this. Take care, ojou-san!" After the door closed after him, Releena stood alone in the middle of the room, thinking about the past, thinking about the future. Would she be able to keep her promise?

Two arms suddenly circled about her and she looked up into his Prussian blue eyes and smiled in delight, leaning against him to receive his kiss. Yes, she could…she could and she _would_. 

__

Merry Christmas, Hee-chan. Aishiteru…

Author's note: Okay, I know, pure, undiluted sap. I couldn't help it! The holidays always do this to me. *sigh* This is my idea of the perfect Christmas/anniversary…but since I don't even have a special "someone", this ain't gonna happen to me! *Makes a face* Oh well, at least hot chocolate in front of the computer, reading fanfics will be fun. So, what'd you think? R&R will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
